At A Guns Point
by AdrianBlamesTheNargles
Summary: Mello is pissed off and it only gets worse, when Matt starts to act a bit odd. He then decide to do something about it. Yaoi and smut :3 my first story, comments are ok, but be nice ;)


Title: At a Guns Point

Matt sat in the living room, playing a video game on the telly as usual when he heard some loud steps on staircase, outside the door to flat that he shared with Mello. As he stopped the game and stood up from the sofa, he looked towards the door with concern in his green eyes. Then he slowly walked into the kitchen and looked at the door; it could _only _be Mello; those heavy and angry footsteps sounded like his boots against the stairs steps. Matt gulped and hurried over to the sofa, jumped up on to it, just in time before the door slammed open and a raging Mello stood in the opening. Matt glanced shortly at him, pretended that he hadn't seen nor heard him.

"YOUDO _NOT_ FUCKING IGNORE ME!" Mello yelled as he slammed the door with his right boot's heel. "I know you saw me, you scum!" without taking his coat or dirty boots off, Mello nearly flew over to Matt whom sat still as a statue. He heard a gun cock and he looked to his left.

"Hey Mello..." he said, smiling nervously and dropped the controller onto the sofa. "Had a nice da – " before he could finish the sentence, he had a gun between his eyes. He looked at it and got cross-eyed. "What's up, since you're in such a shiny mood?"

"You. Near (or well the whole SPK). Kira. The world's pissing me off!" Mello poked the gun against Matt's forehead and for a moment Matt thought that he'd actually pull the trigger. "I'm not bitching! They're just fucking idiots!" then he fired the gun at the wall. Matt breathed out in relief.

"I seriously thought you'd shoot me there..." Mello arched a thin blonde eyebrow at him and threw his coat in his face, growling some words which Matt couldn't hear. He yelled after Mello that he should take off the dirty boots, but got a gunshot next to the ugly lamp on his right side, as answer. Just keep 'em on if you like, he whimpered and went back to his game – the boss wasn't dead yet.

Mello was bitchy, angry, dominating and Matt could make a list that would fill several pages, if he started writing one! But yet Matt stayed with him even though Mello was an asshole most of the time and even though he treated him like trash. Matt sighed; he knew why he stayed... ever since that day, when Mello blew up the warehouse and got himself so badly injured, Matt had promised himself not to let any harm come to his best friend. It was _so _idiotic and he knew that the big cold stone would disappear from his stomach, if he left.

But yet he didn't leave. The terrible sight of Mello _that _day was burned into his memory and he could still wake up sweating after nightmares, were he'd dreamt that Mello came trembling out from the dark; burnt, bleeding and wounded, whimpering in pain. Matt got goose bumps by thinking of the sight and shivered the icky thoughts out from his head, so he could concentrate on the game. Then he threw the controller away, shut the telly off and grabbed his PSP. _Fuck that stupid game! _He thought and started to play a different game, whilst smoking. The nicotine could soon be smelled in the whole flat and when there were no more cigarettes left but only ashes, Matt stopped playing PSP. He hadn't heard any angry screams from Mello; none. No-one in the tune like 'MATT, WE'RE OUT OF CHOCOLATE, GO GET SOME, YOU DIPSHIT!' or 'FUCK YOU MATT, I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO SMOKE INSIDE!'.

Hm, strange...

Matt got up and stretched his aching back; some _krgh, krgh, krgh! s_ounded from the spine and he growled.

"Mello?" he called out in the quite flat. There came no answer. "Mello-o?" he went out in the kitchen, got himself a snack – chocolate. And found the last chocolate bar. "Mmm, I think I'm gonna eat something!" he said with a loud voice. "Uuh, I found some chocolate! And it's the _last_ bar!" Matt looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a raging Mello come running towards him with a gun.

But nothing happened.

He put the bar back and shut the little cupboard. Hm, that didn't look like Mello? Chocolate was his one-and-only! Matt stood in silence for a while, before he decided to check on Mello. He most likely was in his room. He knocked on the door, but got no answer again. Ignoring the 'fuck off, or I'll shoot you'-sign on the door, Matt pressed the doorknob down and looked in. "Mell?"

The noisy silence was killing.

He sighed and walked in; dirty clothes on the floor, holes in the walls from bullets, wrapping paper from chocolate bars – Matt could now make a new list; of how murky Mello's room was! And _he_ told _him_ not to smoke inside! Rolling his eyes he called for Mello again, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer. _This is gettin' stupid, _he thought and went out to warm up some pizza to himself (then decided to warm some to Mello, too).

After he'd eaten for himself, he turned on the telly and zapped through a dozens of TV-channels, before he ended up on the news; main topic – Kira strikes again. _Nothing new under the sun, _Matt thought and turned the telly off, sighed loudly and got aware of that it nearly sounded like a moan.

"Were you thinkin' of me?" he heard a smirking voice and his green eyes flew towards the door opening. The idiotic blonde stood and leaned his shoulder on the door frame, had his arms crossed and looked unlawfully sexy with that smirk on his perfect lips. Matt shook his head (lying, he knew that) and said that he was sighing. "That was a bloody loud sigh!" Mello slammed the door in usually way and tossed off his coat, revealing the pale shoulders and the collarbones, the thin neck and slick jaw. Matt gulped. Even the little unclothed part of Mello's stomach that showed his navel... God that was enough to toss one over the cliff! "Why are you staring at my stomach?" Mello looked down at himself, unconfident.

"I'm not?" Matt said, trying to sound cool. He could handle firewalls and videogame bosses, he could hack into nearly any system if he'd like, but apparently he couldn't handle the sight of his best friend's skin. _Mattie, you've seen him nearly naked at Wammy's and _that_ day!_ He thought, trying to calm himself. "I was thinking,"

"Thinking of what?" Mello nearly purred and stretched his arms, revealing some more skin. Matt smashed the orange goggles down over his eyes, so that he couldn't enjoy the sight. "You fucking idiot," Mello hissed and went into his room, leaving his auburn-haired friend with a hard-on…

The next morning they didn't really talk to each other. Mello was busy cleaning his guns and Matt 'concentrated' on his PSP-games and smokes. They couldn't leave the flat, because the cops were in the neighbourhood, and Matt could see that it pissed Mello even more off, than usual. After several glances Mello finally turned his head against him. All the blonde ringlets swayed around his God-made face and Matt blushed. "Why are you blushing, dipshit?" Mello said and checked the trigger. Matt shrugged. "Why were you staring at me yesterday?" he pushed a ringlet behind the ear and looked at Matt, with a 'answer me dickhead or I'll shoot you'-glare.

"I wasn't."

"You dickhead, stop lying!" Mello fired a try-out shot at the wall and looked annoyed at him. "Answer me!"

"You looked cold." Matt tried, blushing even more and started to fumble with the PSP. _SHIT!_

Mello sighed, mumbled a 'you're a fucking idiot' and jumped down from the kitchen table. He walked over to Matt, stood and looked at him for some moments… then with another sigh, he bent forward and kissed him.

Matt's heart skipped numerous beats and he dropped the PSP. He couldn't move. Or think. Only feel Mello's lips against his own. Then; just as quick as it'd happened, it stopped. Mello looked at him with poisonous eyes. "I guess you're satisfied now, aren't you?"

"Uhm – I – you – "

"Shut up already." Mello said bitchy slapped Matt on the cheek.

"YOU FREAKING KISSED ME!" Matt flew up from the sofa and tangled his fingers up in his fire-like hair. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" he nearly screamed. "MIHAEL, HAVE YOU GONE – "again, as yesterday Mello cut him off, just different this time. He kissed him again and Matt froze for a second, then he surrendered.

Matt kissed him back, wrapped his arms around him like the wrapping paper there hid the chocolate bars that Mello loved so much and dragged him closer to him, as he'd always dreamt of. Mello snuck his arms up at Matt's chest and stroked his neck, and licked his tongue over his lips. Matt couldn't believe it! He opened his mouth, felt a skilled tongue dance with his own. He moaned as Mello somehow was able to suck on his tongue for a few seconds, and he felt that he was getting hard.

At Wammy's House he'd told Roger about his upcoming feelings for Mello, but he'd never got an answer about how to handle them, so he'd tried to forget it. But it was hard when Mello was his roommate... he could clearly remember the day when Mello suddenly were gone; all his belongings, all his clothes, all the chocolate; everything was gone and Matt had no idea where the self-centred blonde boy was. It'd saddened him that the annoying, yet sweet guy hadn't said anything to him, and it'd upset him even further when he (a couple years later) heard that Mello had joined forces with a mafia – just to hunt down Kira!

Then some months later you hear about a big explosion _and _hear that your best friend is involved! Matt remembered how he'd been breaking the speed laws even further, as he'd been driving out to the burning warehouse, and how he'd felt his heart stop when he saw the five meter tall flames light up the night. He'd waited some hours so the cops and the fire brigade had vanished; then he'd desperately sought the whole ruin through, then the field around and after that, some small passages between some apartment buildings nearby. He had found a panting and bleeding Mello trying to stand up, but he was swaying dangerously, just before he'd collapsed in front of Matt's eyes. He had bridal-style carried him all the way back to the car and had driving home to examine the wounds, there went from the shoulder to shoulder blade, up his beautiful neck and covered the half of his gorgeous face. Matt had treated it as good as he now could and he didn't smoke for two months.

Then Mello just woke up. In a scream; "YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" it had made Matt drop his PSP and he'd nearly choked himself in the last piece of cigarette, that he had allowed himself that day. "LOOK WHAT'VE HAPPENED TO MY FACE!" Matt had laughed and cried in relief. Even though Mello had fainted after the two screams, Matt knew that he was going to be fine.

Now, he wasn't that sure; _had the explosion done something to his head?!_ Never mind, Matt would just get as much out of this moment as possible! He pushed his hands up under the leather vest Mello always wore and tried to drag it off him. Mello's hands pushed his away and dominated him down onto the sofa and nearly tore off Matt's furry vest and then slipped his hands up under the black-and-white striped T-shirt. Mello scratched his sharp nails over Matt's skin and made sure to touch his nipples a couple times.

Matt sucked in a sharp breath over the contact. Mello had cold hands – really cold hands! Or well; it was the leather gloves. Goose bumps appeared on his arms and Mello smiled, kissed him down the neck, shifting from licking, sucking, kissing and biting. Matt's moaning went to a tune higher and he dragged Mello more in him, causing him to stroke his whole hand over the right nipple. Matt's eyes widened and Mello smirked like an innocent angel, when he found out that he could please his gamer by doing that. He did it again and drew several moans from Matt. He chuckled and bit at his collarbone and Matt held his breath, feeling his cheeks getting warm in sudden embarrassment as Mello looked him over like a predator wolfing its pray with his eyes; something dark and lustfully sparkling in his usually close-to-insane blue and sullen eyes.

"You like this a little too much..." Mello chuckled, and Matt blinked in surprise when even his voice was slightly breathless.

"A little..." Matt admitted, his own fingers still working their way under Mello's leather vest and stroking the smooth muscle-scarred skin. Matt knew that Mello could feel his arousal. Otherwise he wouldn't have said it... Matt tried to buck down into the sofas soft pillows, so the blonde couldn't feel it but he just followed, trailed his hand through his auburn hair, down his face, his neck, his chest and stomach and stopped at the bulge. _Fuck_, Matt thought. "Gettin' a little _too_ excited, eh, Mattie?" Mello chuckled and with flat hand placed it on the bulge.

"No ya don't!" hissed Matt and tried to manoeuver away, but Mello's other hand grabbed his hair with a firm grip. Matt squirmed beneath his hand, cheeks glowing just as red as his hair, as Mello started to slowly massage him over his pants there was becoming increasingly tighter. Mello tugged on his hair, pulling their lips together in another crushing kiss as he squeezed Matt teasingly. That was just too much for Matt, he couldn't hold back anymore. He moaned and his own hands knotting in Mello's blonde locks and grinding their bodies together. Mello gasped slightly in surprise, but responded quickly by pressing his own weight down on Mattie's hips, whilst feeling the bulge become a bit bigger. He smirked and unzipped Matt's jeans in a quick hand move, massaging a bit more (_what a moan_, Mello thought) before he slipped his hand through the little hovel.

It was hard, but not hard enough, not after Mello's head. Rubbing, kneading and fiddling, making Matt moan and hiss loud in pleasure and go harder, he got his striped T-shirt of him. That sight; Mello's eyebrows arched and he enjoyed the view for some moments, before he started to bite down at Matt's chest, stopped at his right nipple and sucked a bit.

"Oh my Lord!" Mat moaned loud feeling his arousal nearly was at its top.

"My Lord? Is that a new title to me?" Mello lifted his head shortly to say it, before he started to bite the left nipple a bit. Still, with his hand in Matt's pants, he could feel how he got harder… and harder… and… -

"I can't," Matt whimpered and moved a bit away.

"Oh yes you can," the eyesight of a gun in front of him made Matt change his mind radical! _Evil bitch! _He thought as he started to moan; Mello didn't just have a skilled tongue; his leather covered fingers touched his cock and teased its head. The cold fabric nearly made Matt come but he knew that if he did, Mello might actually pull the trigger… where he then would place the bullet that was the question… Mello moved his hand and dragged his pants a bit down, and rubbed the balls through the Mario- and Gumba-boxers Matt wore. Mello chuckled a bit over the sight and pulled his vest over his head with one hand, the blonde ringlets danced and Matt smiled. The scar, the muscles and the stomach and chest; it all looked so good! He ran his hand over the scar but got a slap in the face for it. _Mello wants to dominate, even though I'm oldest, _he thought tired but managed to rub a nipple, before his wrists got pinned to the sofa.

Mello licked and nipped his earlobe, before he French kissed him with a power that Matt hadn't felt before. He kissed him back, but knew that he couldn't compare to the little blue eyed blonde beast. He unzipped Mello's pants and tore them off (Mello removed his head a bit and looked surprised at him) as he finally felt him go hard, too. Why had it taken _so _long? Maybe he was just great to control himself? Matt touched him and Mello moaned against his mouth. The sweet scent of milk chocolate! Oh, fantastic! Matt rubbed his fingers over Mello's length and he moaned once more, as he let go of Matt's wrists and scratched his sharp nails down his chest and then started to pump his aroused cock.

Matt let out a moan and nearly kicked off Mello, so his lips could do its magic. Mello let out a surprised 'oi!' as he bumped back, into the other end of the sofa, then he moaned loudly as he felt Matt's lips on his cocks head.

"ARH!" he arched his back. He wasn't use to that pleasure that feeling gave him. He never masturbated so… Matt kissed the head and licked the slit a bit, liked that he dragged moans from Mello, liked he was the cause of his pleasure – but most above all; he liked the taste of Mello. It was sweet as chocolate and Matt started to slobber. Mello looked down at his gamer and breathed hard. "You're…" he sunk some saliva and ran his hand through his sweaty hair, "you're a sight for the Gods. Too sexy,"

Matt looked up and smiled, "Really? Have you seen yourself?" Mello was panting and sweating, his under lip was drawn back a bit by his teeth and one hand fiddle in his blonde hair. "Unlawfully sexy." Mello chuckled a bit, managed to mumble a 'is that so?'.

"Just do your job, Dog!" he hissed and grabbed his gun, then pointed it at Matt's forehead. "Now," he poked it against his head and Matt shrugged, lowered his head and kissed the dickhead again. "Oh!"

Matt licked the slit a bit, before he took the whole member into his mouth; Mello arched his neck back in pleasure, still pointing the gun against Matt's head. He gritted his teeth a bit and bobbed his head down and up, nibbled at the head, down as he sucked and pumped himself to the sounds of Mello's moans and pants and hisses, and 'Oh fuck!'.

Mello grabbed tight at his gamers auburn hair and forced his head all the way down to the base, down to the pubes hairs and heard the little choking sounds from him, enjoyed them as he yanked Matt's head up again, then then pushed it down so the choking sound came once more. Mello did it a couple times before he came into Matt's mouth; surprised, Matt drew his head back a bit and got splattered with cum. He wasn't really sure if he liked it or not, but any ways he licked the rest of Mello's member, before he stuck three fingers into Mello's mouth. "Suck." He demanded and as he drew him close to him. Mello's tongue worked around and between his fingers, soaked them with hot saliva and when Matt took them out the saliva dropped from them and Mello's tongue. "Good boy," he smirked as he with the right hand adjusted Mello, so he sat straight up.

Then he stuck all three digits up in him; Mello let out a pain/pleasure scream and threw back his neck, the blonde hair danced around his face, and he grabbed tightly around Matt's neck. Matt teased him a bit, sought for his prostate and scissored him whilst doing it. Mello moaned and scratched his nails into Matt's neck skin, when he found it and he smirked before he withdrew his fingers.

Mello's blue eyes got a bit more excited. Matt lied back and dragged Mello with him, so he sat on top of him. Mello pumped Matt a bit before he let the gamer enter him. Matt moaned and started to move right away, didn't care if it hurt Mello. Their moans and growls got mixed up and Mello got hard again. Matt took his glove off with his teeth and stroked the fingers over the head, and rubbed the balls, so Mello's moans got a tune higher. Matt moved faster and thrust harder every time.

Mello couldn't take it. He moaned, screamed, panted and scratched Matt's neck and chest, leaving small blood traces. "Ma-_ah_-at!" he panted and opened his eyes a bit. "I ca-_ah_ – " he sunk some saliva and tried again, "_I can't take it anymore!_"

"Then come," Matt purred into his ear and licked it a bit. Matt was at his climax, too, and he knew that he was about to come, too. "Do it," he purred and sucked on a nipple.

Mello screamed as he came and dug his nails into Matt's back. For the second time today, Matt got splattered all over by the white stuff. Not more than two minutes later he came, too, with a big moan.

He moved away and lied himself next to Mello, who's eye were closed in exhaustion and a little smirk appeared on his God made face, in joy. Matt just watched his best friends face, before he fell asleep.


End file.
